


Learning How to Open Up

by RainySteve



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve
Summary: After all, they were new at this. There was still a lot to learn about being together.





	Learning How to Open Up

"Come in"

She walked into his cabin to find him seated on his bed, lost in thought as always. He was probably formulating a plan to solve the Argo II's latest problem; that's all he ever seem to be doing lately. 

Piper had hopes that her stern ´perfect´ boyfriend finally felt comfortable enough to let lose, but -ever since seeing Reyna again- he seemed to be wound even more tightly. 

"Hey" ,she greeted sitting next to him. He responded with a heart-warming grunt. "Watcha doing?"

"Huh?" , of course he hadn't been paying attention. "Oh, nothing just thinking"

There it was again, the silence. Two minutes into a conversation and they were already out of things to say. Piper had a lot to say, she just didn't know how to say it and if he'd listen. Mainly, she wanted to tell him she missed him; she missed him so much. 

"What's wrong?" , he asked. Apparently, he wasn't completely oblivious to her feelings. 

"Nothing"

"Piper"

"I just-" ,she cut herself short before saying anything. Maybe she was just overreacting. "Nothing"

"Pipes" , he insisted taking her hands in his. "You can tell me if something's wrong"

"Is everything okay with you and your dad? I know you haven't been able to talk to him but have you seen anything in the dagger?"

He was oblivious. "It's not that Jason!" She pulled her hand away from his and walked towards  the door; it was impossible to talk to him.

"Wait Piper!" , he called behind her shutting the door and trapping her between this one and his much taller frame. "You need to talk to me"

"I know!" He jumped as she slammed her fist into the wooden walls of the cabin. "But I can't! You won't listen! You won't understand!"

He remained silent, his hand turning white against the door thanks to the weight he was pushing on it. He really couldn't talk to her. She hated herself for thinking it but, would he have this argument with Reyna? How well did he know her? How well does he know Piper?

"I'm trying" , he finally whispered. "I've just never done this before and......"

Her heart tighten in her chest as his voice broke.

"I don't want to mess it up"

She couldn't possibly stay mad at him. She knew that he didn't do any of this on purpose. Sighing, she turned around, pressing her forehead against his chin. "Just, try to talk to me too" , she could feel his heart beat against her palm. "I want to know what bothers you Jason"

He wrapped his arms around her, she felt safe. "I don't want to worry you, you've got a lot of things on your plate right now-"

"And you don't?"

She stood on her toes and kissed him. "A couple means two" , she told him. "Your problems are my problems"

He sighed, she didn't know if that made him more or less preoccupied but he seemed to loosen up. They were talking, that was good. 

He pulled her closer and kissed her. It was rushed and desperate and that surprised her. She immediately responded letting him fill her senses. Kissing was good too. 

"Hey you guys-WHOA!"

They instantly pulled away once Frank came in but the poor guy got a nice glimpse of what they were doing. He quickly started walking away muttering about hormonal teenagers and how it was always him. 

"C'mon" ,she prompted failing to sustain an amused chuckle and taking her red-faced boyfriend's hand, guiding him into the hallway. "Let's see what's up now"


End file.
